Espadas
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y cada una de ellas se fue clavando lentamente... hasta cortar y sangrar la estabilidad de su vulnerable realidad... Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra. LEAN LAS ACLARACIONES
1. Ira

**D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura... ¡La verdad no sé por qué tengo que poner esto! ¿Qué lógica tiene poner el disclaimer si TODO MUNDO sabe que Hetalia le pertenence a "alguien más" y por eso existe una categoría en Fanfiction para subir historias fandom? No tiene sentido, debe ser de sentido común~ ¡Argh! Pero bueno, ya lo puse y tendré que ponerlo en los fics por venir y en las que tengo *suspira*_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Violación, Incest, Homicidio, Paranoia, Suicidio  
><em>

**Aclaraciones:**_ ¡Wi! ¡Ya tenía tiempo que quería escribir esto! (una semana xDDD). Bueno, la idea surgió cuando andaba buscando imágenes de Ulquiorra Cifer *hemorragia nasal* y viendo una de ellas, salen todas las Espadas acomodados en cuadros y diciendo una palabra cada uno... según leí, son las formas de sus muertes o lo que significa (para mayor informes, hablo del manga de Bleach xDDD). Esas palabritas me parecieron tan interesantes y significativas que tuve que escribir sobre ello jojojojojojo *inserte señal del rock (?)* Como detalle, como son diez Espadas y nada más aparecían nueve frases en el dibujo, busqué otra extra (que va de acuerdo a la información del Segundo Espada) y lo agregué~_

_Respetando el orden de esos personajes, los capítulos irán de atrás para adelante, es decir, comenzaré en el décimo y terminará en el primero~_

**_NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra. Puede variar el lugar, la edad, el tiempo y si algunos están a punto de ser pareja o en el proceso  
><em>**

_Ahora, respecto a las advertencias, sí, sí hay viñetas que tratan sobre eso, pero quiero poner en claro que pueden cambiar drásticamente de temática, ¡no se sorprendan! Aunque claro, tampoco voy a poner una escena súper homicida digna de Hannibal (ya quisiera yo, no tengo tanto talento xDDD) y luego una escena cursi caminando por el campo y disfrutando de la juventud (?) xDDD_

_En fin~ Gracias y espero lo disfruten_

_Owari~_

**Escocia:** Scott Kirkland

**Gales:** Glen Kirkland

**Irlanda del Sur:** Bryan Kirkland

**Irlanda del Norte:** Ryan Kirkland_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Espadas"  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Décima Espada:**

** Ira**

**OoOoOoO**

_"La pasión de la cólera oscureció ya su juicio: el desorden se apoderó de él antes que la razón"_

_ Miguel de Montaigne_

… No es que estuviera haciendo aquello porque lo deseaba. _No quería_. En las profundidades de su mente sólo rogaba detenerse y parar aquel crimen que cometía: entrar una y otra vez en el lastimado interior de Glen, marcar sus piernas con rasguños, romper sus labios con mordeduras, quemas sus muñecas con sogas y hacer que su preciosa mirada oliva se perdiera en la nada como un desesperado intento de escapar de la realidad

No quería seguir lastimándolo, rompiendo en pedazos la hermosa inocencia que alguna vez juró proteger… pero _no podía_ detenerse: parecía que su cuerpo sólo obedecía aquella enfermiza ira que se apoderó de él sin tregua, sin oportunidad de contrarrestarla y encaminada a un único fin: grabar en la mente de su hermano que le pertenecía

Pensamiento ya formado con el tiempo, pero detonado por esa cólera que sintió cuando presenció una escena aparentemente normal: Glen y Arthur jugaban en el patio trasero; como el digno niño pequeño que era, el rubio sonreía, reía, abrazaba y caía sobre el otro, quien respondía los gestos deshaciéndose temporalmente de su inexpresión

Fue cuando lo notó: nada más a Arthur le sonreía, sólo a él abrazaba y dejaba que durmiera en su regazo, sólo aguantaba los juegos de él y se entregaba a las circunstancias que le presentara…

Solamente a él miraba como si no fuera una molestia… como si su existencia fuera la única que valiera la pena en todo el asqueroso planeta

… y la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo, de su mente y deseos; borró toda inhibición y sacó lo peor de él ejecutando aquellos movimientos que rogaba detener… pero muy, muy en el fondo, a pesar de ahogarse en lamentaciones… llegó a pensar que _era justo:_ Glen se lo había buscado… no debió hacerlo enojar… no debió despertar su ira con tanto cinismo y aparente inocencia… no debió mirar al más pequeño como si fuera más importante que él…

…

… y aunque los gritos seguían en su mente, supo que a través de esa ira el ojioliva entendería que jamás debía ignorarlo…

… con esa ira lo conseguiría… lo repetiría una y otra vez hasta que dejara de susurrar "Arthur", como lo hacía en ese momento…


	2. Codicia

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Novena Espada:**

**Codicia  
><strong>

**OoOoOoO**

_"Sería cuestión de preguntarse qué es lo que le causa un mayor daño al alma de la humanidad: si la codicia enceguecedora o el apuro devastador"_

_Konrad Lorenz_

Era codicioso, muy codicioso

Nada era suficiente, y poseer algo de singular naturaleza no le producía satisfacción prolongada, al contrario: fijaba un siguiente objeto que sumar a sus pertenencias, importándole poco qué debía hacer o a quién hería para conseguirlo

Su ventaja radicaba en el proceder tranquilo, razonado, discreto y aparentemente indiferente. Gracias a ello nadie, nunca, podía asegurar qué deseaba o si ya lo había obtenido. Crear ese aire misterioso a su alrededor confundía de manera impresionante a todos, generando la pregunta de si había algo que en verdad llamara su atención

Su tono aburrido, su mirada indiferente, su proceder calmado no levantaba la mínima sospecha, siendo fácil acercarse a los objetivos y hacerlos caer en una dulce red de confusión. Al final inevitablemente eran suyos… pero nunca era suficiente: acumulaba cuanto podía y tan pronto como fuera posible

Pero que nada lo complaciera plenamente no significaba que deseara cualquier cosa: su fino sentido de la belleza y la utilidad no le permitía apoderarse de cosas vulgares. No, nada más quería lo más exclusivo, lo más brillante, lo más interesante que el mundo pudiera ofrecerle… y ahora esos requisitos se juntaban en una persona inimaginable:

_Arthur_

Siendo así, ya era obvio que lo obtendría, no importaba que fuera su hermano: nada valía con tal de tenerlo. Él sería el diamante más hermoso de la delicada corona que venía formando desde que podía recordar… y lo estaba consiguiendo: el inglés ya había caído en esa dulce red de confusión que tejió especialmente para él, ¿cómo lo sabía? Bastaba recordar el día anterior, donde lo arrastró a la primera sala que encontró vacía después de una junta

Lo acorraló contra la pared, sujetándole con ternura el mentón y besándolo con excitante agresión. Contrario a un rechazo, su beso fue correspondido con mayor intensidad, siendo pronta la necesidad de respirar… y aunque esperaba un golpe al momento de separarse, lo sintió abrazarlo por el cuello y buscar el segundo beso con necesidad

Con las siguientes caricias y gemidos (aunque sin llegar a tener sexo), terminando con su adorable rostro sonrojado y las cejas fruncidas en señal de "frustración", supo que ya tenía lo que quería entre las manos

La pieza más brillante ya era suya… aunque todavía no completamente… y a pesar de que ir tan rápido no era su estilo, no pararía hasta que su hermanito se le entregara con entereza y voluntad: lo más singular e interesante debía caer por su propia convicción

… sin embargo, sabía que cuando lo tuviera a él, fijaría ya otro objetivo. No olvidaría el precioso diamante que representaba su hermano, pero no por eso abandonaría la búsqueda de cosas igualmente singulares: Arthur no era la única rareza que había deseado, que obtenía y dejaba en un escaparate junto a las otras, dándole su cuidado necesario, pero sin darle exclusiva preferencia. No le preocupaba que pudiera sentirse como un objeto que saciaba su codicia: las cosas que recolectaba _siempre_ se quedaban a su lado, embriagados de su presencia y de las caricias que les daba

No, _para nada_, no había de qué angustiarse. Seguiría con la tarea de embellecer la corona, haciéndola envidiable y agobiantemente preciosa

Era codicioso, muy codicioso, ya lo había dicho…


	3. Locura

**Sugerencia:**_ Léanlo mientras escuchan "Together again" de Evanescence, ¡no le hagan caso a la letra! Sólo a esa tonada oscura de la canción xDDD_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Octava Espada:**

**Locura  
><strong>

**OoOoOoO**

_"La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca"_

_Heinrich Heine_

Scott y Arthur se parecían más de lo que creían

Dejando a un lado el lazo de sangre, sus formas de ser y ver el mundo no eran del todo diferentes: siempre a la defensiva, explosivos, contradictorios, nada honestos y llevando más allá del límite aquel orgullo que perjudicaba en vez de ayudar

En lo que coincidían mejor era que, cuando la realidad pesaba demasiado sobre su existencia, optaban por encerrarse en su mente y dejar que el cuerpo se guiara por las incontrolables emociones. _Tanto buenas como malas_

Por eso, cuando Glen pasaba tiempo con cada uno, llegaron a forjar la estúpida idea de que tenían una relación especial más allá de la hermandad

Por eso se torturaban en silencio, frustrándose, pensando en la mejor manera de declararse antes que el otro y conseguir aquél corazón que siempre los amó sin importar sus defectos

El mismo motivo los hizo perder la razón cuando su hermano expreso el deseo de casarse con su problemática compañera Julchen y residir en el extranjero

Cayeron en desesperación, en dolor, en un odio enfermizo, en una locura desenfrenada al contemplar la posibilidad de que los abandonara por otra persona… de que borrara sus pisadas como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta del amor que le profesaban…

Como si no significaran nada para él

…

Scott y Arthur se parecían más de lo que creían… pero fueron conscientes hasta que salieron de su burbuja mental y apreciaron lo que habían hecho juntos: magullar brutalmente el cuerpo Glen, con la bella sangre salpicando su hermosa piel en cortes que iba y venían, con los fuertes brazos que alguna vez los envolvieron lejos de su tronco, con las piernas que corrieron con ellos por los campos lejos de la pelvis, con aquel hermoso cuello que despertaba su lujuria lleno de tajaduras… con aquellos ojos que tanto amaban fuera de órbitas y mostrándoles absoluta sumisión de una muerte sorpresiva

…

…

Ahora no sólo coincidían en su amor por el ojioliva y en la manera en que lograron que se quedara con ellos, sino también en las medicinas, terapias y camisas de fuerza que usaban en aquél psiquiátrico, en el pabellón de pacientes peligrosos… ¡incluso en las nulas visitas de Bryan y Ryan! Ja~

¿No era gracioso? ¡Pensar que antes se proclamaban diferentes! Qué irónico, ¿cierto?

O eso le preguntaban a Glen, que los visitaba cada noche, justo después de la corriente eléctrica que los médicos pasaban por sus cerebros


	4. Envenenamiento

**ACLARACIÓN:** _Emmm... bueno, en las palabras que escogí, se leía "Intoxicación" en vez de "Envenenamiento", ¡No es lo mismo! xDDD Sin embargo, para la idea que trabajé quedaba mejor la segunda que la primera, así que lo modifiqué ligeramente. Creo que no afecta ni nada, pero si se sienten "ofendidos" (¡nunca falta quién diga "Era esto en vez de esto"!) una disculpa, pero fue necesario el cambio... (esto me recuerda una anécdota de Voltaire xDDD)_

_¡Y colé una frase mía! xDDDDD ¡Mátenme con el efectivo poder del sarcasmo!  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Séptima Espada:**

**Envenenamiento  
><strong>

**OoOoOoO**

_"Hay cierta clase de pensamientos que ejercen una influencia perjudicial en la mente gracias a su sutil poder de sugestión. Estos se graban en la mente y funcionan como "venenos mentales", aunque conscientemente se niegue… Me pregunto si el amor tiene el mismo fin"_

_Aishiteru-sama_

Veneno. Simple, discreto y _letal_

El envenenamiento era una manera delicada y elegante de eliminar a alguien; una de sus ventajas consistía en manipular el tiempo en que hacía efecto: ¿querías torturar? ¿Acabar todo de golpe? El veneno ofrecía la posibilidad

Estaba seguro de que Glen lo hacía lentamente, con placer disimulado, disfrutando el efecto que tal acto le producía. Casi podía palpar su figura vertiendo cada miligramo con seguridad y maestría, consciente de la dosis y manipulando el tiempo que lo dejaría con vida, basándose únicamente en sus deseos personales

Lo envenenaba a través de las ajenas e indescifrables miradas que le dirigía, de las palabras tranquilas y cargadas de una nostalgia que encogía sus sentidos; de ese aire misterioso pero absorbente que lo envolvía e invitaba a entregarse voluntariamente a sus caprichos

No sabía cómo, o por qué, mucho menos desde cuándo las acciones tan impredecibles comenzaron a ser captadas por su cerebro. Sólo sabía que dolía, asfixiaba, deshacía con insoportable lentitud su capacidad de razonar, de mantenerse tranquilo… de seguir sosteniendo la barrera defensiva que construyó como respuesta a tal inexpresión…

No podía soportarlo. Solamente quería que dejara de jugar con él, de torturarlo con cada pequeño detalle que ya no podía pasar por alto

Su presencia quemaba como nada más…

Sus palabras ahogaban como nada más…

Su preciosa mirada oliva mataba como nada más…

Inyectaba dosis de veneno en cada ocasión que terminaban cerca uno del otro… incluso cuando respiraban el mismo aire de la habitación durante una junta

Tampoco tenía idea de por qué lo hacía… pero muy en el fondo, tenía el presentimiento de que sólo faltaba una última suministración para morir ante ese sentimiento que lo enloquecía de culpa

Y en aquella tarde, cuando salían de la conferencia, esa esperada inyección llegó: Gales lo besó con impensable naturalidad en los labios en señal de despedida, como si fuera un toque rápido y cualquiera

…

… mientras miraba su figura avanzar en la dirección contraria a la suya, puedo sentir cómo el líquido letal lo recorría, causando irreparables daños en su sistema, deteniendo su corazón, el bombeo de la sangre y que el oxígeno llegara a su cerebro.

_Murió. Pereció._ Cayó esa parte racional, el inmenso muro, la idea de una hermandad que ya no existía

Ahí murió esa parte, y la otra, ya posesionada de sus sentidos, lo había obligado a correr hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo dentro del alcance, lo detuvo por el brazo, lo giró y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso profundo, desesperado, carente del pudor que siempre le impidió hacer lo que quería

Casi enseguida fue correspondido, sabiendo que tras esa inusual pasión se escondía la sonrisa de un mero _asesino_…

Pero no le importó


	5. Destrucción

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sexta Espada:**

**Destrucción**_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"La Destrucción es como una tormenta: oscurece tu cielo y descarga lluvia iracunda sobre ti, despojándote de todo lo que tenías. La gran diferencia radica en que cuando todo se calma, el sol ya no tiene nada que alumbrar"_

_Anónimo_

¿Cuándo fue que todo desapareció?

¿Cuándo fue que el lazo de sangre fue olvidado y las promesas de infancia destrozadas?

¿Cuándo fue que la entera destrucción borró los buenos momentos, y en su lugar, dejó meros restos que lastimaban más que reconfortar?

Debió ver las señales, ¿no se suponía que él era el mejor en ese tipo de cosas? La intuición, la observación impasible, la capacidad de leer el ambiente y guiarlo a uno mejor… al final, no cumplió su anhelado cometido, ¿cierto?

_Mantener a la familia unida_

Propósito que nació luego de la muerte de sus padres y de darse cuenta de lo frágiles que habían quedado sus hermanos

Al final, no sirvió de nada apoyar a Scott incondicionalmente para que encontrara seguridad y llevara con dignidad los problemas financieros de la casa, a pesar de sus 15 años

No valió de nada suprimir sus propios sentimientos y volverse imperturbable para que sus hermanos encontraran calma en su compañía

No funcionó de nada criar a Bryan y a Ryan como complementos uno del otro para que jamás se sintieran solos

Mucho menos valió algo con Arthur, que a pesar de los constantes abusos de los hermanos más grandes, lo apoyara, cuidara y que sólo a él le mostrara calidez para que no guardara rencor

Todo se destruyó. Cayó en pedazos en la completa confusión… y la familia, los lazos tan importantes por mantener, el cariño que siempre los unió… los hermanos que tanto representaban para él no sólo se habían separado, si no enemistado, hasta llegar al odio

_Fue por su culpa_

Por su culpa, el mayor se volvió violento, engreído, sádico, creyéndose con el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera; los gemelos concibieron una idea totalmente torcida de su complementación… y el menor de todos, a pesar de conseguir buenas relaciones laborales y sentimentales, se estancó mentalmente en su niñez y en aquella época de maltratos

Sin embargo… no sólo eso sucedió: motivos mayores lo señalaban como el único culpable:

Scott, al recibir tanto apoyo de su parte, terminó creyendo que su relación era más intensa y profunda, como la de una verdadera pareja. Luego de los constantes rechazos, peleas, amenazas e intentos de violación, perdió el control y, en medio de un ataque de ira, salió de la casa y subió en su motocicleta. Tuvo un accidente. Murió al día siguiente de ingresar al hospital

Bryan y Ryan habían desaparecido desde hacía años. Lo último que escuchó es que hicieron "_algo_" para terminar de "_unir sus cuerpos_". El resto del rumor era tan… bizarro que aún se negaba a creerlo, prefiriendo la versión de que no se sabía nada. Desistió en buscar cuando le llegó una carta: no decía nada, sólo estaba firmada por ambos, al menos indicando que estaban vivos

Y Arthur, al igual que el pelirrojo, interpretó sus atenciones como amor, lo que le llevó a declararse y pedirle que lo correspondiera. Bien pudo decir que "_no_", pero su historial de constantes intentos de suicidio le infundió terror de perder lo único que le quedaba. Así cedió a esa incestuosa relación… que, para engrandecer su culpa, disfrutaba con delirante placer

…

… y era tan patético, tan débil, que ni siquiera tenía el valor para pegarse un tiro y devolverles a todos lo que les había robado:_ la cordura, la identidad y la seguridad_

…

…

Todo fue destruido._ Absolutamente todo_

No quedaba nada de su querida familia, ni del cariño, ni de las risas que compartieron

No quedaba nada

_Nada_


	6. Desesperación

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Quinta Espada:**

**Desesperación**_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Toda la noche allí en mi pecho hubo quien jadeaba de desesperación, quien se levantaba, quien te deseaba y sus dos manos frías volvía a rechazar"_

_Forugh Farrojzad_

Por primera vez se sintió inútil… tanto, que podría jurar que su propia existencia no representaba ningún bien a nadie, al contrario,_ justo lo contrario_: sólo servía para joder la vida de los demás…

No, no, nunca quiso eso… ¡nunca lo quiso! ¡¿Acaso era tan malo querer ser tomado en cuenta? ¡¿Era tan malo enojarse por no conseguirlo? ¡¿Era tan horrible preguntar "_por qué_"? Ya que fue eso lo que hizo: le exigió a Glen una respuesta a dicha interrogante

_"-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-¡No te hagas el imbécil! ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!"_

Necesitaba con desesperación saber aquello… sin embargo, las respuestas evasivas, su descontrol, aquella puta indiferencia y un momento de delirio fue suficiente para que la ansiada contestación lo pudriera

Lo siguiente que supo fue que sonaba la sirena de una ambulancia que los llevaba al hospital…

…

Y ahora, en esa sala de espera, se hundió en la agobiante desesperación de la incertidumbre… Si algo le pasaba a su hermano… ¡Si algo…!

…

De repente ya ocultaba el rostro entre las manos, escondiendo las lágrimas que salían sin control de sus iris verde botella

Lloró, lloró tanto y en silencio. Mordía con agresividad sus labios y enterraba las uñas en sus brazos, intentado controlar el impulso de entrar a la sala de operaciones y golpear a Glen para que dejara de fingir su agonía y lo mirara con burla, con esa rara y deliciosa burla que en contadas ocasiones enseñaba

¡¿Por qué tardaban tanto en darle noticias? ¡N-No podía ser posible que su hermano tuviera una herida tan grave! ¡Era increíblemente resistente! Algo como aquello no debía ser problema…

… pero sólo eran pretextos para justificarse… ¿En verdad planeaba convencerse de que haberlo empujado por el balcón del tercer piso no había sido nada? ¿Qué no le aterraron sus ojos ausentes antes de caer? ¡¿Qué no temía perderlo y vivir con esa desesperación de no haber conseguido nada?

Pero… en ese momento, su corazón no soportó que rechazara su amor, lo único sincero que alguien como él tendría. No aguanto oír que ya había otra persona, mucho menos que se trataba de Arthur. No entendió, fue incapaz de escuchar razones o cualquier otra cosa… al menos hasta el _CRASH_ del vidrio rompiéndose…

… no podía irse, ¡no podía irse! Rogaba que no lo dejara con ese sentimiento devorándolo por dentro…

…

…

Tres horas después le anunciaron la muerte de su hermano…

…

… y gritó… gritó tan desesperadamente que pareció enloquecer. Lloró tan ahogadamente que parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacía… y aún tuvo la fuerza para correr a la sala de operaciones, levantar por los hombros el cadáver y zarandearlo, exigiendo que despertara, que lo viera, que sintiera el atrabancado dolor y la culpa que lo carcomía

Quería que sintiera la desesperación de quedarse con ese puto amor por lo que le quedaba de vida…

Golpeó su rostro con fuerza, todavía aferrado a que despertara… ni los médicos ni guardias lograron detenerlo, hasta que por mera suerte le inyectaron un sedante…

Y justo antes de perder la consciencia, juró ver a su hermano entre abrir los ojos, mirando indiferente la escena…

_Indiferente_ de verlo hundido en la absoluta desesperación, por siempre…

-Cabrón…


	7. Vacío

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cuarta Espada:**

**Vacío**_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Si hay algo en este mundo llamado felicidad, tiene que tratarse de algo lo más parecido posible a la nada infinita. El vacío es no tener nada, y no tener nada significa no perder. Si eso no es la felicidad, entonces, ¿Qué es?. No hay nada. Ni en ti. Ni en mí."_

_Ulquiorra Cifer_

No entendía cómo fue que llegaron a tal situación…

Todo parecía tan lejano, que sencillamente no encontraba una explicación para algo así: Arthur y él estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados y totalmente desnudos; algunas marcas que apreció en el cuello del menor, en la propia y el sutil aroma delató lo ocurrido: tuvieron sexo…

…

Liberándose con delicadeza de sus brazos, se sentó en el colchón y sobó las sienes; le dolía la cabeza y el frío de la habitación arrancó un ligero escalofrío. Parecía que todavía era temprano

Miró de reojo al inglés mientras peinaba su cobrizo cabello

… ahí estaba, lo más temido ya había pasado. _Carajo_. Volvió la vista al frente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de reprimir el suspiro de completa ira que sentía: no contra su hermanito, ni siquiera contra sí mismo, sino hacia el hueco que se formó en su pecho y le llenaba completamente de "_nada"_

Vacío, mero vacío que drenaba cualquier emoción y pensamiento. En cuestión de minutos todo estaba hueco, como un mero agujero que absorbía la luz…

…

… lo temía: siempre supo que si Arthur y él rebasaban esa línea autoimpuesta de hermandad todo perdería su significado. Las risas, charlas, las raras tardes fumando y los besos extraños serían abandonados ante la cruel realidad de que no quedaba nada que sentir

Así sucedía. Con claridad se percató que todo lo anterior había sido conquistado, explorado y eliminado

¿Aburrición? ¿Monotonía? No sabía que era, pero de pronto lo fervientemente deseado ya no tenía valor ni interés. Sólo vacío, como si hubiera sido absorbido por sí mismo

No, nunca tuvo la intención de aprovecharse de su hermano, menos de sus gestos o de alguna de las inusuales muestras de afecto. No, tampoco significaba que sus indirectas no fueran a propósito, o que estaba harto, o que no se interesó sinceramente por el pecaminoso juego que comenzaron… no, nada de eso… las cosas no eran así, pero… ¿qué hacía ese vacío apoderándose con semejante brutalidad de él? Siempre supo que lo invadiría luego de que algo así pasara, ¿pero por qué? Bien, admitía que aquello ya parecía conquistado, como si no hubiera más tierra por conocer… ¿reamente era así o sólo temía que él mismo fuera al que ya no se necesitaba ser explorado?

¿Temía que Arthur, luego de eso, descubriera que no tenía nada más que darle? Suspiró

… tal vez sí… tal vez al fin se daría cuenta de que estaba lleno de nada. Vacío. Hueco. Incapaz de dar mas

-¿Glen? – lo oyó a sus espaldas -¿Estas bien?

Cierto… ya no tenía nada más

-Sí… sólo necesitaba estirarme

No quería que su hermano se diera cuenta y a final le confirmara lo que ya sabía _"-Estás vacío"_

-Entiendo – tomó asiento… sin embargo, al segundo sintió sus brazos rodearle por el estómago y besarle en la nuca con cariño – B-Buenos días

Sí, estaba hueco. No había corazón que ofrecer o sentimientos significativos. No era cruel, no quería lastimar, pero sabía que esto sucedería si llegaban a tal extremo

-Buenos días- acarició con dulzura las manos-¿Cómo… te sientes?

-M-Más o menos… - se escuchó nervioso; podía apostar que su rostro se coloró – Nada que un buen descanso no reponga

-Ya veo…

…

…

-Glen

-¿Hm?

-E-Estoy… feliz…

No tenía corazón. Estaba vacío. No tenía nada que ofrecer. No había nada

-Yo también, de verdad

Arthur no tardaría en darse cuenta…y cuando pasara, finalmente su existencia se disiparía en la oscuridad


	8. Sacrificio

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tercera Espada:**

**Sacrificio**_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_ "Cuando el sacrificio se convierte en un deber y en una necesidad para el hombre, ya no hallo límite al horizonte que ante mí se abre"_

_Joseph Ernest Renan_

Si hubiera una manera más honesta de conseguir dinero en tan corto tiempo y en buena cantidad, sin duda lo haría sin importar cuán duro fuera. Lo haría sin quejarse, con gusto, completamente entregado para sentir tremenda satisfacción el conseguir su sueldo de forma honesta

_Pero no_. No había ni existía trabajo que le permitiera ganar lo necesario con tanta rapidez… entonces, ¿a qué se dedicaba? Fácil: vendía su cuerpo. Fue bastante sencillo entrar al negocio dado que era un sujeto muy bien parecido, de complexión un tanto delicada, atrayentes ojos verde esmeralda, cabello rubio y… a pesar de que se vieran raras, sus cejas le daban un toque bastante curioso

Si bien, antes de dedicarse a ello no significaba que careciera de experiencia sexual, era inevitable sentir asco por los placeres que sus clientes pedían…

Frotó con mayor fuerza el jabón contra sus brazos: se sentía asqueroso, impuro, acorralado en esa vida de mierda de los bajos instintos, en el que la expresión_ "Hacer el amor"_ era pisoteada con burla. Odiaba esto en especial, ya que él sí había conocido la indescriptible sensación de cuando te acostabas con la persona amada… pero trabajo era trabajo, dinero era dinero, y no podía darse el lujo de ponerse moralista dada la situación

Así, ya bañado, vestido con camisa y pantalón sencillos, peinado y más tranquilo, salió de casa para dirigirse al hospital. Una vez ahí, primero pasó a la Dirección principal para ponerse al corriente de los pagos descomunales que hacía para continuar el arreglo que había acordado con el Director; al ver todo en _"buena forma"_, finalmente caminó hacia la habitación 315

Entró mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire: siempre llegar a ese lugar tenía que concentrarse para no ponerse a llorar

-Buenos días –saludó con tranquilidad y sonriendo

-Buenos días

Y ahí estaba, la razón por la que continuaba trabajando en la calle, dándole su cuerpo a quien pudiera pagar $800, soportando el asco y sacrificando su dignidad

-Glen – se acercó y sentó en la silla al lado de la cama - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, supongo – suspiró con cierta diversión -¿Qué puedo decirte? Ya acostumbrándome a la comida que sirven, vaya sorpresa

Su hermano mayor Glen tenía leucemia. Dada la debilidad que atacó su cuerpo necesitaba estar hospitalizado en lo que esperaban un donador de médula. Claro que intentó serlo, pero no eran compatibles, y aunque alguno de sus otros hermanos hubiera podido serlo, no querían saber nada de ellos desde que les confesaron el tipo de relación que tenían

Sí, sonaba como un estúpido drama que pasaban en la TV… ¡al menos si así fuera, ya habrían encontrado a alguien que donara y así salvar al protagonista! ¡Se sanaría, luego se casaría con el co-protagonista y vivirían felices por siempre!

Pero no, _por supuesto que no_: el tiempo se acababa y no aparecía el donador, ¡no podía casarse con él por ser su hermano! Y menos vivirían felices por siempre si se enteraba de cómo ganaba dinero y la forma en que cada noche traicionaba su confianza. _Menuda realidad de mierda_

Sin embargo lo valía… todo parecía recompensado al ver a Glen todavía vivo, sonriéndole con aquella ligereza, siendo sarcástico por la comida que le daban y provocándole bruscos sonrojos por cosas demasiado sencillas

-¿Arthur? – lo llamó suavemente -¿Estás bien? Te ves cansado

-¡Sí! ¡C-Claro! Debe ser porque estudié hasta tarde para un examen

¿Escuela? Sí, por supuesto, como si no tuviera que trabajar desde la 13:00 para conseguir el dinero sin retrasos

-No te sobre esfuerces –acarició con delicadeza su cabeza –De nada servirá si te descuidas

-E-Eso no pasará – se coloró un poco- ¡Ya no soy un niño para que me trates así!

-No te estoy tratando así por eso

-Seguro crees que no me sé cuidar solo –gruñó mirando a otro lado

-Tampoco –suspiró con paciencia. Pasó la mano a su mejilla y sonrió apenas – Te quiero y no deseo verte mal

¿Sacrificio? No, no tomaba el trabajo como algo así, ni sus acciones y todas las noches que se tragaba los gritos de tristeza y frustración, mucho menos el dinero que entregaba puntualmente cada semana y todos los días que debía tapar las marcas visibles para visitar a Glen lo más _"puro"_ que las circunstancias le permitían

No, no era sacrificio continuar enamorado de él, o el terror de perderlo pronto: siempre y cuando su hermano lo mirara con esa calidez y tranquilidad, acentuado por el verde oliva de sus ojos, podía continuar

-¡P-PERO QUÉ COSAS DICES TAN TEMPRANO! –volvió a desviar la mirada mientras su cara se coloraba totalmente, aunque no hizo ademán de alejarse – Seguro que le p-pusieron algo raro a tu d-desayuno

-Tal vez, después de todo la enfermera que me atiende está enamorada de mí y quiere que me case con ella

-¡¿Q-QUÉ? –se levantó de un brinco -¡Nada más no estoy y esas tipas hacen lo que quieren! ¡Apuesto que sí le echaron algo raro a tu comida y andas diciendo tonterías para casarte con _"esa"_!

-Por supuesto, _me voy a casar_ –dijo un tanto sarcástico y sonriendo –Sabes que las mujeres de 70 años son unas fieras en la cama, ¿verdad?

…

-¿70 años?

-Así es

-Y-Ya veo – se sintió avergonzado –Y-Yo no…

-Jejeje –rió con ligereza – Tranquilo, puedes estar seguro de que sólo a ti te digo cosas_ "extrañas"_

-H-Hm…

_"Sacrificio"_ no era tal… o quizá así, pero no importaba

-Arthur

-¿Si?

-Si una mujer de 70 años puede tener hijos, ¿tú también podrías?

No importaba. No importaba. _No importaba_

-¡¿CÓMO PODRÍA SI SOY UN CHICO?

-Sólo era una pregunta~


	9. Envejecimiento

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Segunda Espada:**

**Envejecimiento**_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Si los extraños cambios de la fortuna no nos hiciesen conocer el escaso valor de la vida, nadie se resignaría a envejecer."_

_Shakespeare_

Las cosas se tornaron así cuando cayó en cuenta de una verdad que la naturaleza, cruel y burlona, le había _"ocultado"_ hasta entonces:

_Su cuerpo se pudría_

Cosa normal dado que era un humano como el resto de los habitantes del puto planeta

Envejecía, se hacía débil, perdía la vigorosidad y terminaba siendo una patética sombra de lo que era. ¿No era cruel la vida? Ofrecía una bella y fuerte juventud para luego volverlos testigos de la propia marchitación. Sin embargo, si sabía que sucedería, ¿por qué le aterraba la idea?

No tenía nada que ver con la estupidez de su apariencia como las mujeres idiotas que se la pasaban comprando cremas antiarrugas o iban a cirugías plásticas. Lo que sí le perturbaba era perder la fuerza: la brutal fuerza que le había permitido sobrevivir y obtener lo que quería, lo que también implicaba el desgaste de su mente: no se volvería estúpido, pero ya no podría planear las cosas como antes… además, ¿qué había del sexo? Alguien como él sencillamente no podía concebir la idea de que ya no se le pararía

¡Pero vamos! Tenía 27 años, ¿por qué temer tanto? ¡Estaba en medio de la juventud! Casi tenía el mundo a sus pies; no le faltaba el dinero, mucho menos el sexo; su trabajo lo divertía insanamente y el constante uso de su fuerza lo hacía sentir poderoso… siendo así, ¿por qué se preocupaba si todavía le quedaban 20 años más de vigorosidad?

Entonces maldijo mentalmente a aquel decrépito anciano del que se había encargado recientemente: justo cuando le puso la revolver en la frente, se atrevió a soltar:

_"-¿Qué más da? Ya estoy viejo, y pronto estarás igual que yo"_

A partir de ahí surgió esa estúpida pregunta existencial…

…

… no podía evitar envejecer, menos pretender vivir joven por siempre… sabía que sería olvidado y desechado cuando ya no cubriera la talla

…

…

… ¿qué carajo estaba haciendo?

… decidió que haría todo lo que quisiera sin restricciones, dando paso a esas locuras que reprimió durante años… no quería volverse un decrépito sin antes darle en los huevos al mundo

Comenzó con lo que siempre había deseado: a su hermano Glen. No sólo lo violó hasta que gritó descontrolado de dolor, no sólo lo humilló hasta que imploró la muerte, sino también lo aprisionó en su casa: lo ató a la pared, metiéndole la comida por las venas y drogándolo para que _"voluntariamente_" se le ofreciera cuando se aburría de sus gritos. Lo marcó por todas partes de todas las maneras posibles; lo violó de cada manera que se le ocurrió... y en cada rincón de su mente grabó que no era nada sin él, que Arthur jamás lo querría si llegaba a mostrarle los videos que grababa cuando tenían sexo

Quebrantó su espíritu con tanta delicia y felicidad que sinceramente se decepcionó cuando lo descubrió muerto, ahorcado con la poca cadena libre que aprisionaba sus muñecas…

… _mala suerte_, sólo porque le había dado tanto placer se dignó a hacerle un ataúd con la madera del sótano y a enterrarlo en su jardín, dejando un ramo de narcisos: eran sus flores favoritas y acentuaba maravillosamente la exclusiva pureza de ese pedazo de tierra… lástima que no podría olerlas estando en el infierno

Los siguientes fueron Bryan y Ryan: desde que podía recodar le causaban escalofríos sus caras iguales, sus gestos iguales, sus reacciones iguales. No lo soportaba, y al final terminó deshaciéndoles la cara con cierto ácido que encontró en la casa de Glen, ¡así al menos cada uno tendría una quemadura diferente!... ¡Y CARAJO! Gritaron igual y hasta murieron al mismo tiempo… sí que se había tratado de algo bizarro

No los enterró. Se limitó a tirarlos en un lago a varios kilómetros de ahí… ¡era lógico que no los pondría junto al ojioliva! ¡NUNCA! Solamente a él quería cerca y dejarle narcisos para acentuar la belleza extraña del lugar

De ese modo llegó el turno de Arthur…

Lo odiaba. _Simple y llanamente_. No necesitaba más motivo para proceder… aunque lo suyo fue un tanto elaborado, empezando por el lugar al que le llevó, así como la manera en que procedió: primero le rompió las articulaciones con un bat… fue algo difícil dado que tuvo que controlarse para no reventarle la cabeza de una vez… cosa que su hermanito parecía desear al apenas gritar… ¿Acaso Glen le había enseñado cómo bloquear mentalmente el dolor? No importaba, siempre encontraría la manera de hacerlo, ¡y sería más fácil que con el ojioliva!

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, el muy imbécil se desmayó…

_Patético…_

Los siguientes días fueron… satisfactorios: sus gritos, su llanto, sus insultos. Lo único que le causó curiosidad fue que no preguntaba _"¿Por qué?"_, ¿acaso no tenía dudas? ¿O tal vez ya sabía sus motivos? Ni idea. Tampoco era como si le importara…

Luego de una semana murió

¡Ja! ¡Toma eso, estúpido mundo, estúpida naturaleza, estúpida pérdida de fuerza! Admitió que estando viejo nunca hubiera podido hacer eso… pero no era suficiente, no como para hacer que el mundo se sintiera asqueado y aterrado…

Y entre todas las cosas que hizo… cada cosa lo comparaba con la felicidad que sintió en aquellos momentos que tuvo a Glen…

_Nada se le asimilaba en lo absoluto…_

Por eso lo recordó nítidamente mientras le ponían la esponja húmeda en la cabeza, seguido del caso que pasaría corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo hasta la muerte…

Qué bueno que había puesto un nuevo ramo de narcisos antes de que lo detuvieran… de esa forma, sería como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo en aquel lugar… y si lo lograba, viviría eternamente…

_Eternamente_


	10. Soledad

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Primera Espada:**

**Soledad**_  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Nadie aprende, nadie aspira, nadie enseña a soportar la soledad"_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

No aguantabas el peso del silencio

No soportabas perderte en la oscuridad de la habitación

Te ahogabas en tu soledad y pedías a gritos que aquello se detuviera antes de que tus pulmones estallaran

Mirabas aterrado el lugar en que te encontrabas: el cuarto que había sido de él, de Glen, de tu querido hermano de ojos verde oliva

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué te había abandonado en esa habitación? Su cama, sus libros, su violín, la única foto sobre el buró donde ambos estaban retratados… todo parecía marcarte sin piedad que ya nunca más habría un momento con él._ Nunca_

Acababas de llegar del cementerio, y por ello tu traje negro contrarrestaba con el beige de las paredes; tu olor a tierra no concordaba con el aroma a fina madera; el nardo que adornaba el bolsillo de tu traje no tenía nada con ver con el narciso aún vivo en la maceta cerca de la ventana

Maldita habitación… ¿por qué parecía más viva, más pura que el cuerpo que enterraste en aquella tumba? Parecías más solitario de lo que te sentías abajo, en compañía de tus hermanos y de todos los rostros desconocidos que fueron a compartir tu pérdida

Nadie más era consciente de la soledad que se había instaurado en el lugar… nadie salvo tú, Arthur, que solamente podías ahogarte sin su presencia y por ese amor que le profesabas… solamente tú, la única persona que gozó de sus ocasionales sonrisas, de sus dulces palabras, de sus cálidos abrazos y de aquellos besos que te quitaba la cordura

… y entonces te preguntaste si Glen también se sentía tan solo como tú…

…

No, era imposible: ahora estaba en algún lugar mucho mejor que en el que te dejó y gozaba de una pura felicidad, ya que en vida había hecho méritos para merecerla…

Te alegrabas por él… pero tú… ¿qué había contigo? ¿Te quedarías completamente solo, añorándolo y fingiendo por el resto de tu vida que no te tragaba esa soledad?

Por supuesto que no. _Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello_. Y por eso subiste al último piso de la casa, te paraste sobre la orilla, y poniéndote de espaldas al vacío, te dejaste caer

No importaba mientras no estuvieras solo… tampoco si Glen ya era feliz sin ti estuviera donde estuviera… o que no te encontrarías con él incluso después de eso…

Cuando tu cabeza se estrellara contra la acera ya no tendrías que pensar en ello

Ya no. _Nunca más_

**CRASH**


End file.
